Such kinds of cable protection and guide devices usually include a large number of link members each comprising a pair of spaced upright pieces, a bottom plate connected to a bending inner circumferential side of the upright pieces and a flap bridged over a bending outer circumferential side of the upright pieces in an openable manner. These link members are articulately connected to each other by shafts and shaft holes formed in the upright pieces (see for example Patent Reference 1).
This cable protection and guide device is used when a movable portion and a stationary portion in an industrial machine are connected to each other. And one end of a number of connected link members is connected to a stationary portion through a fixed end jig and the other end thereof is connected to a movable portion through a movable end jig. An electrical cable, which connects the stationary portion and the movable portion, is inserted into the inner space formed continuously formed link members. On end of the electrical cable is electrically connected to a driving source such as an electric motor, and the other end thereof is electrically connected to an electricity feeding device.
Further, the link member is composed of a polyamide resin molded product such as a glass fiber reinforced Nylon as in the fixed end jig and the movable end jig.
Patent Reference 1: Specification of Japanese Patent No. 3,115,995 (on page 1, FIG. 3).